Hidden Agenda
by Crusty Bubblehead
Summary: [CONCLUDED] Akira is just a rival and a friend, but why it bothers Hikaru when he saw someone with Akira? Hikaru tries to figure it out. (plus a special intimidating appearance from Ogata ;p)
1. Unexpected Person

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. It belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.**

**Unexpected Person**

****

Hikaru opened Touya Kouyo's Go salon door and greeted Ichikawa who returned his greetings in the same cheerful manner.

As usual, after school ended, Hikaru would go to that Go salon to do his frequent game with Akira.

"Maybe today you should wait in line to play against him," Ichikawa smiled as she took Hikaru's bag and placed it at the shelf.

"Huh? Why?" Hikaru raised his brows.

Still smiling, Ichikawa glanced at a direction. Hikaru followed to the place where her eyes pointed. He saw Akira sitting at the usual chair with his usual serious expression, facing the usual Go-ban, but the seat which Hikaru should've been at was taken.

Hikaru wouldn't be mistaken in recognizing the person who was invading his place from his white suit and his broad shoulders.

He stepped lightly approaching those two with a bit upset feeling towards the unexpected guy.

"Ah, Shindou…" Ogata smiled to Hikaru as Hikaru stood near the table, "We were just discussing your last game at the Meijin league."

"Ogata-san pointed out an obvious mistake you made. He agreed with me about that one," Akira looked up to Hikaru.

"We already discussed about it yesterday, moreover, I still won the game," Hikaru tried to show that he had enough and didn't want to discuss about it anymore. "Now is a new day for a new game," he grinned, this time he tried to sound that he wants Ogata to leave his seat.

"I hope you won't make the same mistake you did," Ogata stood up and smiled.

Hikaru pouted inside noticing that Ogata was actually mocking him.

"Well, see you tomorrow Akira-kun, Shindou…" Ogata insert a cigarette between his lips. Even though he excused himself to both Akira and Hikaru, but it was obvious he was glancing only to Akira.

"You'll be here again tomorrow?" Hikaru couldn't help asking to hear the word 'tomorrow'

"Yeah, and I hope that time we'll be discussing an excellent game from you, Shindou," Then Ogata left after throwing an odd smile but somehow charming.

"He always gives me the creeps," Hikaru sweatdropped staring at Ogata's distancing back. "Anyway, Touya, you didn't say that he'll be here." Hikaru turned to Akira.

"I didn't know he was coming. He said suddenly he felt like dropping by since he wasn't doing anything today." Akira said while he was clearing the stones off the Go-ban.

"He's a little bit unpredictable guy, isn't he?"

Akira smiled softly, "Not exactly."

Hikaru got silenced for a while to hear that and to see Akira looking like that while he was saying those words. Unsurprisingly, it seemed that Akira has known Ogata pretty well that he could say the line.

After the Go-ban cleared, they did a nigiri to start the game for that day.

-----------------------

"Lately, you seemed getting closer with Touya, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Hikaru lifted his face to Waya sitting in front of him at the ramen shack.

"It's just the way I see it," Waya grinned, "You don't have to look so protesting."

_'I am?'_ "I was just surprised," now Hikaru really looked protesting, "I don't think that's weird. I mean, I spent more time with him almost everyday… playing Go," he added.

"Well, to know that you guys are rivals, I think that's suitable enough to be called weird."

"Everything changes," Hikaru replied carelessly.

"To what?"

Hikaru stared at Waya annoyed. He could see clearly a grin at Waya's eyes.

"What's with you? You usually don't like talking about Touya," Hikaru was back with his ramen again didn't bother to look at Waya's face.

"Curiosity I guess."

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"Fortunately I wasn't one."

-------------------------

Hikaru threw his bag on his bed and dropped himself beside it. Downstairs, his mother was saying something about taking a bath.

'Lately, you seemed getting closer with Touya, don't you think?' Waya's words echoed in his head.

_'Really?__ I seemed closer with him?'_ Hikaru didn't think it was such a big deal that Waya should bring it as a subject. Suddenly Hikaru wonder does Akira think about the same thing too.

"Maybe I could ask him tomorrow at the Go salon," he said.

Hikaru stood up and left to take a bath, but the word 'tomorrow' made his face changed remembering an unexpected guest will be there too.

**tbc**


	2. Invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. It belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.

* * *

**

**Crusty's**** Alert: **Lines between " " are spoken dialogues,

Lines between ' ' are thoughts,

Lines between ' ' in _italics_ are Hikaru's thoughts.

* * *

**Invitation**

"Hi Hikaru, do you want anything to drink while you're waiting for Akira?" Ichikawa greeted Hikaru as she saw the boy.

"He's not here yet?"

"No. So, can I get you anything?" Ichikawa smiled.

"Umm, orange juice will be fine," Hikaru scratched his head and went to the usual table.

Usually Akira would be the one who arrived early. Hikaru leaned back on his chair.

"Here you go, my treat," Ichikawa put a huge glass of orange juice in front of Hikaru.

"Thanks! Anyway, did Touya say that he's gonna be late?"

"He did call earlier and said that he's going some place first."

"Really? Where to?"

"Umm… he didn't mention any place, but he said he was with Ogata-san."

"What?"

"It seemed that Ogata-san picked him up after school," Ichikawa said again didn't notice Hikaru's surprised tone. "Well, I'll just leave you with this drink, do you want anything to read?"

"Uh, no thanks."

Hikaru sighed after Ichikawa left. _'That guy is very unpredictable!'_ Hikaru couldn't believe that he actually picked up Akira from school and drove Akira somewhere else as if he wanted to have Akira for himself.

It's not that he cares, but Hikaru wasn't expecting to spend any boring time of waiting someone.

Finally, Hikaru took the stone bowls and decided to play alone while he's waiting for Akira.

----------------------

"I'm sorry I'm late," Akira walked rather in a hurry approaching Hikaru.

"Where were you?" Hikaru's voice sounded like 'How dare you made me wait?"

"The traffic was busy," Ogata replied him.

_'I wasn't asking you…' _Hikaru muttered inside. "Well, we'd better started before I got uninterested in playing any game," Hikaru pulled his chair closer to the table while Akira took the stone bowl.

"Actually I wish to stay to watch this magnificent game to be between you two, but sadly I have other things to do. See you later, boys. Akira-kun, sorry I made you late, and Shindou, sorry I made you wait." Ogata waved to both of them before he left.

"I can't believe that guy," Hikaru muttered under his breath.

"Sorry…"

"What?" Hikaru stared at Akira.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You've said that before…"

"I mean, well, it's like breaking a promise because I was going to meet you first, but instead I went somewhere else before coming here."

Hikaru couldn't put any upset face to that statement-and that slightly sorry look on Akira's face. "Why did Ogata pick you up, anyway?"

"Umm, something got to do with my dad."

Hikaru thought that might be the reason Akira decided to go with Ogata first.

"Is your dad okay? He's in China right now, right?"

"Yes, he's doing just fine. He'll be coming home tomorrow," Akira smiled.

"Oh, okay." Hikaru was convinced to see Akira's calm smile.

Hikaru noticed that Akira didn't smile very often to him. And when he was, it wasn't a smile straightly directed to Hikaru. It usually a smile related to someone else.

Like when Akira was talking about his father, or about his successful matches, or about… Ogata.

But Akira has known Ogata for quite sometimes, that shouldn't be surprising that he smiled when he was talking about that guy, or… talking to him.

Hikaru did sometimes notice Akira chuckled softly when he was talking with Ogata-whatever they were talking about that made Akira chuckled.

The thing that Waya said before about he and Akira were getting more closer and familiar didn't seem to fit the reality.

_'What do I care, anyway?'_ Hikaru decided to fully concentrating to the game. He forgot his plan before to ask Akira whether Akira thinks that they're becoming closer each other.

------------------------

Hikaru leaned his chin on his palm. Today he won another match, but at that time he wasn't thinking about it.

That morning, there were only few people at the social room at the institute. Waya was sitting beside him reading the Go journal.

"Dan-10 Ogata is attempting to gain as much title as he could, isn't he?" Waya stared at the pages of the journal, "He keeps on challenging titled pros here and there. I think he's as ambitious as his tutor, Touya Kouyo."

"You talk like you know," Hikaru replied carelessly. He was a bit annoyed to hear that Ogata was mentioned even though he didn't understand why.

"Can't I!?" Waya blushed embarrassed. "You yourself usually talks about things you don't understand."

"Yea-right…"

Waya raised his brows to see the unlikely response from Hikaru. "What's with you? I thought you'd snapped out to hear that."

"Shindou," suddenly Akira appeared from nowhere in front of them.

_'Speaking about thing I don't understand…'_ Hikaru raised his face, "What is it?"

"You must've known there's a Go convention at Kanagawa tomorrow. Ogata-san has an extra invitation, maybe you'd wanna come with him? You don't have any matches for the coming three days, right?"

"Uh…" _'With Ogata?__ Let me think… No.'_

"The convention will be held for two days, so _we_ have to spend a night at Kanagawa, if that's okay with you."

_'Did you say _we_?'_ "You're coming too?"

"Yes, I received an invitation too."

'_If that so…'_ "Okay, I'm in."

Without Hikaru's knowledge, Waya sighed beside him, 'And you said that's not weird, Shindou…'

**tbc**


	3. Night Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. It belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi. **

**Night Talk**

Along the Go convention there were also some exhibition matches. The match was held on a stage where all of the audience can watch it and there were some kind of hosts that explain about the match to the audience.

It was very exciting for Hikaru to watch it-not like the time when he wasn't very familiar with Go that the kind of exhibition bored him to death.

Beside him, Ogata was saying something about the match to Akira.

Hikaru glanced a bit cynical to the guy beside him. It seemed that Hikaru still upset because when the match hasn't started yet and they were going to take their seats, mildly and nearly unnoticed, Ogata pushed aside Hikaru who was going to place his butt on a seat beside Akira. Then it ended up with Ogata sitting between Akira and Hikaru.

And the thing that made Hikaru annoyed more, it also happened before at the shinkansen they took to reach Kanagawa.

Hikaru was ready to set himself beside Akira on the comfortable seat, but Ogata managed to step faster and got him the seat Hikaru meant to take.

It wasn't that Hikaru actually planned to sit beside Akira, it just happened. But how Ogata always managed to be literally got between them didn't seem 'just happened'.

_'What's with this guy? He acted so childish. It's not like it's gonna hurt him just to see me sit beside Touya?'_

But maybe it is after all…

"What do you think about the last match, Shindou?" Akira asked while there were just the two of them. Ogata went to buy some drinks-Akira asked him personally.

"Well, it was very interesting. I'm very thankful you invited me to this convention,"

Hikaru grinned.

"Maybe you should say that to Ogata-san. It was his extra invitation."

_'Do you really have to say that?'_ "Yeah…" Hikaru grinned again without his will. "But, it seemed that Ogata was surprised when he saw me coming."

"He didn't expect that I'm going to ask you. He thought that I would ask Mashiba instead."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, I'm not that all familiar with him even though he was with my father's tutoring group."

"And why did you ask me to come along?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Akira looked the other way. It seemed that he prevented himself from smiling.

_'Do I really have to ask? Of course I have to ask…'_

"Sorry it took me so long." Suddenly Ogata appeared with drinks in his hands. Hikaru was surprised to death he nearly screamed. That guy really gives him the creeps!

"Here you go," he handed the drinks to Akira and Hikaru. His stare to Hikaru looked a bit interrogating when he was handing the paper cup to the boy as if he wanted to say 'What did you do to Akira while I was gone?'

Hikaru felt a weird creepy feeling on his spine he tried to ignore the stare.

"It's a free time until two o'clock, where do you boys wanna go?" Ogata sipped his black coffee.

"Uhmm… I have no idea…" Hikaru scratched his head. He wasn't familiar with the prefecture.

"Why don't we go to the beach? Kanagawa is like beach here and there anyway," Akira looked both at Ogata and Hikaru.

"We're set then," Ogata smiled. And then the three of them went to the parking area where Ogata parked the car he rented.

At the beach, Hikaru stood still enjoying the sensation of sand and cool waves touching his bare feet. His hands clutched his sneakers.

"It's spring time, but every time I see the sea I always wish it was summer," Akira got beside him. His eyes were staring at the sparkling blue horizon far ahead.

"Yeah," Hikaru grinned, "So do I."

"Beautiful place, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Hikaru glanced at Akira who was still staring blankly ahead. It seemed that he was thinking something but also at the same time he looked like wasn't thinking of anything. A perfect picture.

"Maybe we should go to the beach together someday," suddenly Akira said.

"What?"

"Us. You and me," Akira spoke again confirming what he said before, this time he stared at Hikaru.

Hikaru stared back confused and surprised. "Why?"

"I just thought it would be fun. Is that something you should ask for reason?"

Hikaru was silenced. "I think not…" he answered a bit hesitant.

"We're set then," there was a smile in Akira's eyes, but Hikaru wasn't sure.

Hikaru still said nothing. Was that an appointment? He didn't recall that he agreed to the suggestion. But he thought it wouldn't hurt to spend time with Akira without anything got to do with Go. It's about time, anyway.

"Let's get back to the hotel," Ogata appeared out of nowhere behind the two boys made Hikaru nearly jumped. He really needs to get some of 'Ogata's coming' alarm or something like that.

In the afternoon, after following some activities based on the schedule, Hikaru was ready to hit the bed.

When they arrived before in the morning, Hikaru was set at the same room with Akira, and Ogata was set with other pro from Kansai.

Akira excused himself to go some place alone, so Hikaru went to the room by himself.

He dragged his feet to his room, he was too tired to walk properly. When he got there, he saw a man with a big luggage entering the room.

"Excuse me, but I think you're entering the wrong room," Hikaru said.

The guy grinned, "I understand that you're confused. But the front desk just told me that I was moved to this room. Your roommate was replaced by me."

"Really? I didn't know that. Why?"

"Dunno," the guy grinned again, "But I don't really care. You don't snore do you?"

"Uh, no…"

"Okay then," the guy smiled cheerfully and dragged his luggage in.

Hikaru scratched his head and followed the man in to his room. He wondered where Akira moved out.

"Anoo…" Hikaru said carefully to the guy exiting his stuffs from his bag.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea where Touya, I mean my roommate was moved?"

"Your roommate, I mean your ex-roommate is lucky. He was set with my ex-roommate who is actually Dan-10 Ogata Seiji. I was excited when I knew I was set at the same room with Dan-10 Ogata, but, okay… I guess moving out isn't so bad after all. The guy's kinda creepy," he smirked.

_'Ogata?__ Not again… What's with that guy anyway? Well, not that I'm disappointed unable to be at the same room with Touya, but… Ah, why should I be pissed off anyway…It's not like I care, and maybe it wasn't Ogata's work of art after all'_

Hikaru scratched his head. Suddenly he didn't feel so tired anymore.

In the middle of the night, Hikaru felt an uncomfortable feeling. He decided to get up from his bed and went outside to the room balcony.

Hikaru leaned forward as he placed his hands on the bamboo fence guarding him from falling to the ground below.

The sky was very clear. The room where he stayed was facing the seascape that looked so beautiful with stars and crescent moon above. It would be a very romantic scene for lovers.

Hikaru looked at his right to the balcony of the room next to his. The place where Akira and Ogata were.

Hikaru sighed and stared at the sea again, "I was supposed to be there…"

Suddenly he straightened up himself, "What was I thinking? So what if he moved out? Not like I care anyway!"

Hikaru sighed again. 'Not like he cares'. He remembered he had said that line for a couple of times lately. That fact suddenly made him unsure was it because he really didn't care or was it because he denied that he didn't care.

Whenever Ogata seemed to interrupt his 'quality time' with Akira, Hikaru did feel annoyed. Was that being possessive? Why should he? Akira is just a rival and a friend.

"Hi there."

Hikaru quickly turned his face to the direction where the voice came from.

"T-Touya?"

Akira stood at the balcony of his own room. "Can't sleep?"

"Ah… Uh-yeah, pretty much," Hikaru grinned awkwardly.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know… maybe because I wasn't sleeping at my own bed," he grinned again.

"That's too bad. Maybe sleeping outside can help."

"What do you mean?"

"The sky is very beautiful, sleeping under the stars could make you feel more comfortable I think."

"Ha-ha… I could catch a cold instead."

Akira's eyes went soft, "Probably."

"Uh, Touya?"

"What?"

Hikaru cleared his throat before he went again, "Did you ask the front desk why you were moved out?"

"Yes. They said it was their mistake in administration. Actually I was set with Ogata-san from the first place, but they wrote your name instead."

"Oh…"

"But to be honest, I prefer with you," Akira said again.

"What?" Hikaru stared at Akira disbelieved.

"Yeah. Then we could play Go through the whole night."

Hikaru sweatdropped to hear that. _'Is that all you can think of?'_

"Don't you think it's going to be fun, Shindou?"

"Uh… perhaps so…" Hikaru smirked.

"And after that we could get to know each other more," Akira said again. He stared at the sea far ahead. "We didn't get much opportunity for that. Or should I say, I didn't give much opportunity for that. All I could think of when I was with you was Go and Go only."

Hikaru stared at Akira. Akira's expression looked serious as usual, but this time it seemed somewhat apologetic.

Akira turned to Hikaru, "Sorry… it must've been very boring to be with me."

"Huh? No! Of course not! I was chasing you and you put your intense interest at my go ability for all this time. It wasn't boring for me neither it was for you, right?" Hikaru tried to convince Akira.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, are we still in for the beach?"

"Sure thing!" Hikaru smiled widely. _'He asked me to go to the beach together must be because he felt sorry or something like that. Well, that's better than he never asked me at all.'_

"Well, we should go back to sleep now. We still have schedule for tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night, Touya."

"Good night."

Hikaru took a time for a while to watch Akira entered his room. Then he went to his own.

**tbc**


	4. Hotaru Umi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. It belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.**

**Hotaru**** Umi**

"Today is our last day at this convention. Did you get anything worthy from this event, Shindou?" Ogata asked Hikaru while the three of them were having their breakfast.

"Yes. Uh, thank you for letting me tag along," Hikaru replied a bit shy. Finally he said that.

"No problem." Then there went another odd-charming smile from Ogata.

"Ogata-san," Akira spoke. "After this event ended, I and Shindou are going to the beach together. I hope you wouldn't mind go back to Tokyo by yourself. Is it okay with you?" Akira asked politely.

"Together? You mean just you and Shindou?"

"Yes."

Ogata put down his fork slowly. Meanwhile, Hikaru locked his stare at Ogata. He wondered if Ogata was going to disagree to what Akira said.

"That's fine with me," Ogata smiled to Akira.

"Thanks," Akira smiled back. Hikaru nearly thanked Ogata too, but he knew that would sound weird.

-------------------

The convention ended successfully. Hikaru was very very grateful being able to be there. Inside, he thanked Akira for asking him to join along and also Ogata with his extra invitation.

"Do you want me to drive you boys to the beach before I left?" Ogata put a cigarette between his lips.

"Thanks, but you don't have to, Ogata-san," Akira took his bag Ogata handed him.

"I'll tell your mother you'll be spending more time here."

"That's okay, I'll call her and tell it to her by myself," Akira smiled softly.

Ogata stared at the boy in front of him. "Okay," he said then.

"Take care, boys," Ogata waved and left for his rented car.

"I never thought I'm going to say this, but he's a nice guy," Hikaru said to Akira.

"Yes, he is," Akira's eyes got soften again, "Well, we should be going too."

Hikaru smiled cheerfully, "Yes. Anyway, I've asked the hotel staffs where the most beautiful beach is and they told me there's one near some high school a couple of blocks from here."

"What is it called?"

"Uh, I forgot the formal name, but they said that the native teenagers use to call it hotaru umi (fireflies sea)."

"That's a nice name. Well, let's go then," Akira smiled mildly and started to walk leaving Hikaru behind rather astonished.

Finally he got to see Akira's smile that was meant for him only.

Hikaru thought maybe he could see it more often if he spends more none-Go time with Akira. Suddenly he wished that he was just a common friend. A friend that can't play Go and that means won't be a person that Akira would consider as a rival.

For all this time, the thing that he and Akira were doing together was only about Go. They spent their time together playing Go at the Go salon and it always ended in a furious quarrel.

Hikaru was so familiar with Akira's piercing stare and serious expression. He wanted something else.

Hikaru wanted Akira's eyes got soften because of him. He wanted Akira's smiles become the sweetest when the smiles got to do with him.

He wanted Akira stares at him just the way Akira stares at Ogata. A familiar and comforting stare.

And before he could stop himself from thinking such thoughts, Hikaru wanted Akira to wish the same thing.

"Aargh!" Hikaru shook his head hard trying to get rid off those thoughts.

"What's the matter, Shindou? You don't feel well?"

"Huh? Ah-No! I'm fine, he-he…"

Akira stared at Hikaru a bit confused. "We'll take a bus from here. You know where we're going to get off, right?"

"Yes."

Then Akira and Hikaru walked to the nearest bus stop.

While walking to the bus stop with Akira, Hikaru tapped his own head a couple of times made Akira knitted his brows.

"Are you really okay, Shindou? If you don't feel well, we could just cancel the trip…"

"No, no! I'm fine, really. I just felt my head a bit itchy, that's all," Hikaru smirked. Actually he was trying to push off the thoughts about Akira that kept on popping up in his head.

"Are you sure?" Akira asked Hikaru again. It seemed that Hikaru's reply didn't manage to convince him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hikaru smiled to Akira.

Akira just stared at him without saying anything. Suddenly he put his hand on Hikaru's forehead.

"W-What?" Hikaru got freaked out and pulled away from Akira.

"I just want to see if you're really okay. Well, you don't have any fever which means you're fine."

"I said I am, didn't I?" Hikaru replied rather grumbling. His cheeks went blushing.

"I was just worrying, you don't have to be that mad."

"I'm not mad!"

"Your voice got high."

"I always talks like this!"

"Only when we were discussing our games, and incase you forgot, we're not at my father's Go salon right now."

Hikaru got silenced. Yes, for a while he forgot about that. Maybe the quarrels they had were becoming too usual.

"I guess we only suit at that kind of conversation, huh?" Akira threw a rather bitter smile.

Suddenly Hikaru felt he messed up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay. Not like it's the first time. Maybe I was just got overreacted there," Akira tried to neutralize things.

"No, I was the one who got overreacted."

"It's okay Shindou, really. We should just get going or we're gonna waste the whole day by just apologizing each other."

"Uh, okay," Hikaru grinned apologetically. Yes, he himself didn't want to waste the day and the moment. It was becoming good lately, no fighting should wreck the peaceful moment.

------------------

"Wow! It is a beautiful beach!" Akira said spontaneously as they set their feet on the soft sand.

"Yeah, but I wonder why they call it 'hotaru umi'."

"Maybe we could find fireflies around."

"That is so silly," Hikaru smirked. He took off his shoes and went to the shore.

Akira observed him and smiled inside. Hikaru looked so free and enjoying himself as usual.

Akira never said this to Hikaru, but for him, Hikaru has always been very 'alive' and it was fun to see him like that. Somehow, it sent a spark of spirit and excitement to Akira to live his life.

"Maybe we could watch the sunset here. What do you think, Touya?" Hikaru turned to Akira behind him.

"That would be fun." Akira took off his shoes too and sat on the sand.

"Hey, instead of sitting there and doing nothing, why don't you join me over here? The water isn't too cold. Come on!"

"Umm…" Akira scratched his chin, "Okay."

The two boys walked along the shore. Akira kicked the sand and the bubbles along his way.

Hikaru went further in to the water. His feet were dipped in the water to his knees. "It felt nice!" He jumped and made the water splashed around.

"Hey! Watch it!" Akira pouted when the water got on his face.

"Come over here, Touya! You can swim not only on summer, you know!" Hikaru laughed and splashed more water to Akira.

Akira muttered, "I'll make you pay…" He went in to the water too and started to splash Hikaru's face with the cold water.

Both Hikaru and Akira were very wet, but they didn't mind. They have never done this before and this felt more fun than playing Go together.

"You look terrible," Hikaru grinned and wiped off his wet dyed hair from his forehead.

"You too," Akira panted but he smiled.

"Let's change our clothes. I don't wanna get sick." Hikaru took his shoes scattered on the sand.

"But the sun will be set in no time," Akira said observing the horizon.

"You're right…" Hikaru stared at the sun far ahead. It seemed as if it's going to drown itself in to the sea. "Well, I guess it would be okay to wait for the sunset. I think it won't take long. What do you think?" Hikaru turned to Akira.

"I think we should just sit for a while and wait for the sunset."

"Okay."

Both Akira and Hikaru sat still on the sand. The sun was getting lowered and sent some glorious shine to the darkened sky.

"Awesome, isn't it?" Hikaru said. His eyes weren't moving from the scene played before him.

"I prefer to call it beautiful," Akira replied. He also got his eyes locked at the same view.

_'Beautiful. _

_Yes, it's beautiful, Touya. Not only the sun, but also this whole place. The sand, the sea, the sky… me and you. _

_Aren't we beautiful together, Touya? Do you agree with me?_

_Aren't we beautiful… Akira?'_

The sun was nearly hidden behind the calm sea. It reflected itself on the water surface before it sank, sending a certain sparkles on the water.

Hikaru widened his eyes to see it. "Look, Touya! Fireflies!"

Akira smiled softly, "That's why they call it 'hotaru umi'."

The sparkles were dancing along with the waves as if it was a crowd of fireflies. And when the sun set, the fireflies were gone with all of their beauty leaving the two boys in silence.

Hikaru knew that the setting sun was already gone. But he couldn't move his feet to leave the place. The beauty was too shocking and stiffened him.

"Let's go," Akira was the one who spoke first. He stood up and headed to the toilet near by the beach to change his wet clothes.

"I can't move, Akira."

"What?" Akira turned back

"I said I can't move. I don't know why, but just give me a couple of minutes. I think I need to calm down myself."

"Not that, what did you call me before?"

"Huh?" Hikaru looked at Akira.

"You've just called me 'Akira', Shindou…" Akira said in a hesitant tone. It seemed that he couldn't believe his own ears.

"I… I did?"

Akira approached Hikaru. "Why?"

Hikaru didn't know what to reply to the question because he didn't realize that he called Akira by his first name. "I… I don't know…maybe it was because of the sunset."

Akira was still staring at Hikaru. He took Hikaru's hand and helped him to stand. "Let's change and then we go home."

Akira walked to the toilet followed by Hikaru in silence. Hikaru stared at Akira's back. He felt hesitant to ask something, but he felt he really had to ask it.

"A-Akira?"

Akira stopped and turned around facing Hikaru behind him. "What is it?"

"Do you…. Do you mind I'm calling you Akira?"

Akira didn't reply, but then he smiled. His eyes went soft. "No. Not at all… Hikaru."

Hikaru felt his heart jumped to hear that. Why did his name sound so beautiful when Akira was the one who mention it?

"Let's go." Akira walked again. Hikaru chased him and walked right beside him.

They walked side by side and didn't say anything, but it didn't felt awkward. In fact, it was somehow heartwarming.

It should be enough for now. Both of them wouldn't ask for more.

It was a very pleasant trip. Not only for Hikaru, but also for Akira.

-----------------

Hikaru and Akira weren't planning to spend another night at Kanagawa, so they took the last shinkansen heading back to Tokyo.

Hikaru snuggled on his seat. He felt very sleepy. Slightly, he glanced at Akira sitting beside him.

Apparently Akira already fell asleep. Hikaru smiled. From now on, they're going to call each other by their first name. Hikaru felt excited because in that way he knew that they were getting more familiar.

He remembered how Akira smiled and stared at him at the beach before. It was the comforting stare he wished for all of this time.

"Thank you, Akira."

Suddenly Hikaru grinned remembering he also got another person to thank to.

Ogata.

He and his extra invitation also have their own important role to this.

"Thanks, Ogata. You are such a nice person." Still smiling, Hikaru closed his eyes and went to his peaceful sleep.

**tbc**


	5. Free Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. It belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.**

**Crusty's Note: **Minna, thx for the responses so far! I'm afraid I won't be updating for some time, but let's just see about that.

**Free Ride**

"Hi, Shindou! How was the convention?" Waya waved his hand to Hikaru as he saw the boy at the institute.

"Great," Hikaru grinned.

"Really? Spending time with Touya could be that fun?" Waya knitted his eyebrows.

"Stop your mocking, okay. You just don't know him."

"Thank God for that," Waya replied carelessly.

"How were your recent matches?" Hikaru took a seat beside Waya.

"All good."

"Wanna play me?" Hikaru grinned and set a Go-ban in front of them.

Waya glanced at Hikaru, "Sure, why not." He stood up and sat on the chair in front of Hikaru across the table.

After some moves, Waya sighed, "Okay, what is it that you want to say?"

Hikaru lifted his face, "What is it that I want to say?"

"Don't pretend. I know there's something you want to spill out. What is it? Something got to do with your little fancy Go convention with Touya Akira?"

"Ogata was there too."

"Whatever."

Hikaru grinned, "You were right, Waya. Me and Touya _are_ getting closer."

Waya stopped his finger holding the stone, "Umm… translation please?"

"You said before that we seemed getting closer and more familiar and you're right! We are!"

"What were you guys doing at that convention?" Waya stared at Hikaru suspiciously.

"Why do you look at me like that? Whatever we were doing is not like what you think it is."

"What is it that I'm thinking anyway?" Waya grinned.

Hikaru sighed, "Waya, your face looks obscene."

Waya laughed made some people around them stared.

"Sorry, I was just kidding," Waya put back the stone in to its bowl. He thought they don't really need that game to be continued. "What've made you realized I was right, anyway?"

"Well, we were spending some time not just by playing Go anymore and…"

"And?"

"And we call each other by our first name," Hikaru grinned shyly.

'What's with that shy grin on your face?' Waya sweatdropped. "Really? I think that's gonna be pretty surprising for everyone who knows you guys."

"Yeah, but like I said before, everything changes."

"Hn," Waya cleared the stones off the Go-ban.

"Hey! What are you doing? We're still playing!"

"Not like you give a damn to this game, Shindou," Waya snorted.

Hikaru grinned some more.

---------------

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai. Hikaru, there was a phone for you."

"Who was it, mom?" Hikaru kicked his shoes off his feet.

"Akira. He said he'll call you again later."

"Oh…" Hikaru climbed the stairs to his room rather disappointed. He wished he had arrived home earlier.

At his room, Hikaru sat in front of his Go-ban his grandfather bought him. He decided to practice while he was waiting for Akira's phone call. Inside, he wondered what was it that Akira needs to say to him that made him call.

About ten minutes later, his mother called him. It was the phone from Akira.

Hikaru picked up the phone, "Moshimoshi."

"Moshimoshi, Hikaru."

Hikaru's heart jumped to hear that. After they left the beach, Akira had called him 'Hikaru' lots of times, but he still felt his heart beating fast whenever Akira called him so.

"What is it, Akira?" And Hikaru still felt nervous yet excited to say 'Akira'.

"Sorry that I call you this sudden, but do you have any plan for tomorrow night?"

"Huh? Umm, well, no. What's the matter?"

"I was wondering maybe you'd wanna…"

_'Go to the movies?'_

_"…_have dinner at my house."

_'Close enough.'_

"Umm, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing special actually, but Ogata-san is coming for dinner, so I think I want to invite my own guest too since Ogata-san is my dad's."

"Oh, okay." _'Dinner with your family?__ Isn't that a bit too soon, Akira? Waitaminit! What was I thinking anyway?' _Hikaru tapped his own head.

"So, can you make it?"

"Sure thing! Is seven pm would be fine?"

"Yes. Well, I'll see you tomorrow night, Hikaru. Bye."

"Bye."

Hikaru put down the phone after he heard Akira hung up. Actually he felt reluctant to end up the conversation. But overall, the idea of having dinner with Akira was more than enough to make him smiled the entire night.

----------------

The next night, Hikaru drop by at the 24 hours mart to buy something for the dinner. It was Touya Kouyo's house he was going to visit. He thought he should bring something to show some good attitude.

"Damned, I really don't have any idea…" Hikaru scratched his head observing the goods on the racks. In the middle of his frustration, he thought maybe he should just bring instant ramen instead of strolling in the house empty handed.

"Hi, Shindou." A hand tapped his shoulder made Hikaru surprised to death.

"O-Ogata?" Hikaru gaped to see the man stood before him. Who else would be successful in giving him the goosebumps anyway?

"What are you doing here, Shindou?"

"Uh, I was looking for something to bring for the dinner. You know, the dinner," Hikaru remembered that Ogata was invited too.

Ogata smiled, "Ah, yes. _The dinner_." He said it as if he was playing with Hikaru. Hikaru muttered inside.

"I think dried squid would be good for the sake," Ogata reached out a bag of dried squid and handed it to Hikaru.

"Oh, you're right. Why didn't I think of that?" Hikaru grinned. He took the plastic bag gratefully.

"I assumed you're done with your shopping. Take that to the cashier, we'll be late for… _the dinner_," Ogata glanced at Hikaru with a certain smile.

_'Damn you, Ogata.'_ Suddenly Hikaru didn't feel that grateful anymore.

-----------------

Ogata drove fast heading to Touya Kouyo's residence. Hikaru sat mutely beside him taking the advantage of tagging along on an expensive vehicle.

"This is a very nice car you got here. I think I'm gonna get myself one someday," Hikaru grinned.

"I think you'll be able to do that... someday."

Hikaru glanced at Ogata, "When that time comes, I'll be generous enough to let you drive it."

"By that time, I'd be bored to the car and already driving a better one."

Hikaru smirked in annoyance. This guy really knows how to throw the punch line.

"Shindou…"

"Yes?"

"Were you…" Ogata didn't take his eyes off the road, "Did Akira-kun invite you personally? I mean, face to face."

"No, he called to my house."

"Oh… When was it?"

"Yesterday night. Well, it was a bit sudden, but fortunately I didn't have any plan for tonight."

Ogata didn't reply. His eyes were focusing on the road in front of him.

"Uh," Hikaru spoke carefully. "Were you invited by Akira's father?"

Hikaru thought he saw Ogata slightly raised his eyebrows after hearing his question.

"Yes."

Hikaru noticed that Ogata's expression changed into an expression that was somewhat unfriendly. Hikaru decided not to speak more. The silence was kept until they reached Touya Kouyo's house.

**tbc**


	6. Uneasy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. It belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.**

**Uneasy**

Akira's mother was the one who opened the door when Hikaru and Ogata arrived at the Touyas residence.

"Konbanwa Ogata-san, come on in." Akiko, Akira's mother, stopped her eyes at Hikaru. "You must be Akira's friend he told me about."

"Y-Yes, I'm Shindou Hikaru," Hikaru replied nervously.

She smiled in return and walked her guests to the guest room.

"Konbanwa, Touya-sensei, Akira-kun." Ogata said to Touya Kouyo who was sitting there with Akira. Hikaru greeted too politely.

Ogata seemed very comfortable and relax mingling with those two, meanwhile Hikaru felt awkward and nervous.

"I'm glad you can come," Akira smiled to Hikaru.

"Yes." Hikaru smiled back still felt nervous. Maybe it was because of Akira's father presence, but Touya Sr was quite welcoming, in his own cold-alike way.

When they were having the wonderful dinner Akiko made them, Hikaru thought that the situation will be silent. But on the contrary, Akira, his parents, and Ogata were chattering naturally. Hikaru felt more relax and joined their conversation.

"Shindou, I heard you're becoming popular among the pros because of your successful matches," Touya Kouyo said calmly to Hikaru.

"Ah? Uh, I don't know about popular, but I guess I've made it so far." Hikaru tried to find the right words.

"Akira, if you're not careful, Shindou might be better than you someday."

"I won't let him do that."

Slightly Hikaru saw Akira's eyes were flashing just like when they were facing each other with Go-ban between them. His father's words must've burned his spirit of competition.

"I think Shindou will be able to do that in no time. He's getting closer and closer behind your back, Akira-kun." Ogata took the moment to tease Akira. Akira's face turned into an upset expression.

Hikaru sighed carefully. _'What did you do that for?'_

This friendly situation with Akira's parents that Hikaru thought won't come along everyday shouldn't be ruined by making Akira upset. Hikaru prefers to see nice Akira instead of flashing eyes Akira he had seen more than enough.

Along the dinner, topics about Go dominated the conversation. Ogata and Touya Kouyo were talking about Chinese pros and the competition going on there. Social issues that are non Go-related were only brought up by Akiko and Hikaru. Akira was in between those two topics.

After dinner, the adults walked their way to have some sake at the living room. Akira asked Hikaru to the separate way heading the terrace that was facing the lawn and the fish pool stuffed by colorful kois.

"How was the dinner?" Akira sat on the floor of the terrace with Hikaru beside him. Both of them were sitting comfortably, enjoying the cool night air and the lawn view.

"The dinner was great. Your mother is a very good cook, Akira."

"I agree with that." Akira smiled to himself. He looked at Hikaru, "I'm glad you can come."

Hikaru grinned, "You've said that before."

"I know. I just want to say it. I want you to know that I am glad that you're here."

Hikaru stared at Akira's eyes speechless. He thought he has to say something to the statement, but he didn't know what to say back.

Akira turned away from Hikaru and stared back to the lawn in front of him. Hikaru glad he did because Akira's stare was becoming irresistible made Hikaru felt drifted away.

"Umm…" Hikaru glanced at Akira, "Shouldn't we join your parents and Ogata?"

Akira slightly tilted his head to the right. "Why?"

"Huh? Uh… I don't know… I mean…" _'Yea, why??'___

_"_Well, if you're interested in having sake with them and experiencing some adult boring conversation, that's fine with me, but I think I'll pass," Akira held his smile.

"Uh, no thanks," Hikaru grinned embarrassed, "I guess I thought of that idea because I don't want your father to think that I'm such an impolite kid."

"Oh, I see. That's okay, he'll understand. You're my guest, anyway."

"Okay…"

For about eight minutes later, Hikaru and Akira were still sitting at the terrace in silence. Hikaru couldn't think of any interesting topics to talk about while Akira couldn't find something to talk about beside Go.

"Ah, Akira…" Hikaru suddenly stood up.

"What is it? You want to go home?" Akira quickly stood up too as if he wanted to stop Hikaru.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Hikaru grinned awkwardly.

"Oh…" Akira slightly sighed in relieve, "Just go right from the kitchen."

"Okay."

------------------

After he went to the bathroom, Hikaru headed back to the terrace. But Ogata suddenly appeared from the corner.

"Ah, Shindou." Ogata's face was slightly blushed in reddish shade. It must be the sake. "Where's Akira-kun?"

"At the terrace."

"Could you hold this for me for a minute?" Ogata handed Hikaru his glasses. Then he went to the bathroom to wash his face. He let the door slightly opened.

Actually, Hikaru didn't want to, but Ogata already stuffed the glasses in to his palm. Ogata could've just kept his glasses in his own pocket, but Hikaru thought he did this not for no reason.

Hikaru waited outside behind the door while Ogata washed his face and his hands.

"Shindou…" Ogata's voice mixed with the sound of the water running through the sink. "I was wondering… When you were with Akira-kun at the beach before, what were you boys talking about?"

"Umm, nothing special, actually. We were just enjoying the view."

"Oh… How was it?"

"It was beautiful. We were watching the sunset."

Ogata turned off the water. "And then?"

"And then… we went home," Hikaru grinned, "We didn't want to miss the shinkansen, so after the sunset, we straightly went to the station."

There was no sound of the water running anymore, but Ogata was still inside the bathroom.

"Shindou…"

"What?"

"You… since when you called Akira-kun by his first name?"

Hikaru raised his eyebrows. Suddenly something was making its sense in his head.

So that must be the reason why Ogata seemed slightly surprised when he was driving Hikaru to Akira's house.

"I… called him so since we left the beach that day…" Hikaru said in monotone. He was still processing why it was such a big deal for Ogata.

"Oh. Wonder why…" Ogata went outside the bathroom. He took his glasses from Hikaru. "Thank you," he smiled and stared straightly to Hikaru.

"Ah, you're welcome."

Then Ogata left. Hikaru stared at his back. This time Ogata didn't seemed creepy to Hikaru. Somehow, he looked… worried?

-----------------

"What took you so long? Were you lost?" Akira spoke as he saw Hikaru walked towards him.

"Uh, something like that," Hikaru grinned.

"Anyway, Hikaru, I was wondering why some years before you decided to join Go club at your school?"

Hikaru smiled inside. Akira must've tried hard to find something to talk about while he went to the bathroom.

"Other than that, I also was wondering about one thing." HIkaru sat beside Akira.

"What is it?"

"How long have you known Ogata?"

"Huh?" Akira seemed a bit surprised to hear the question. "Umm… for quite a long time, since I was very young."

"What do you think about him?"

Akira stared at Hikaru. In his head were running lots of questions why Hikaru suddenly brought up the subject.

"Well… I like him."

The short and simple answer sent a lump in Hikaru's throat, but he didn't understand why.

"Why you asked that, Hikaru?"

"Uh… just wondering, that's all," Hikaru threw a grin.

Akira was still staring at Hikaru when suddenly Ogata showed up.

"Shindou, do you still want to stay here or do you want to leave now?"

"Uh, I guess I'll just leave now," Hikaru stood up followed by Akira. Actually Akira wished Hikaru to stay a little longer, but Hikaru walked right away didn't give Akira the chance to say anything.

Obviously there was something Hikaru didn't want to share with him, but Akira thought it wasn't the right time to push him to talk with Ogata near them.

-----------------

"Thank you for the dinner," Ogata said to Akiko when he and Hikaru were ready to leave. "Thank you, sensei," Ogata turned to Akira's father.

Hikaru thank to both of them too politely.

After Ogata said goodbye to Akira, it was Hikaru's turn.

'I'll see you later, Akira."

"See you later. Thanks for coming, Hikaru."

Hikaru grinned, and then he followed Ogata to his car.

-------------------

Along the way in Ogata's car, Hikaru kept silent.

"Do you want me to drive you to your house?" Ogata asked.

"Huh? Oh, you don't have to. Just drop me at the station, thank you."

"You seemed more quiet this time, Shindou," Ogata slightly smiled.

"Huh? Oh… yeah. I'm tired I guess."

"It wasn't because of what I said, was it?"

"Huh?" This 'huh' word was becoming too usual. "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe the questions I asked you before were too heavy for you to handle."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hikaru felt annoyed.

"Maybe you got upset because you thought I was minding your business."

"No, why should I felt that way?"

"You shouldn't."

Hikaru snorted because of the silly questions Ogata gave him.

Finally they reached the station. Hikaru got off after he thanked Ogata.

When Hikaru was walking away for about three steps, suddenly Ogata called him, "Hikaru!"

Hikaru turned.

"I think Akira-kun likes you."

Hikaru's eyes widened. Then Ogata drove away leaving him in disbelieve.

Hearing Ogata said that was surprising enough, but the words that he said were more surprising.

Hikaru couldn't stop thinking why Ogata said that even until he reached his house.

**tbc**


	7. Reasons without Reasons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. It belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.**

**---**

**Reasons without Reasons**

**---**

Sometimes it's funny when all of the things you've experienced before suddenly played back in your head as if it was a documentary movie. And when those things gathered in one continuous line, they also suddenly made their sense.

Why this happened and why that happened, why he said that and why she said this. They all suddenly have their own reasons. And when the movie ended, some unexplained questions also popped up.

That night, there was a short documentary movie played inside Hikaru's head.

---

_Hikaru_: "Yeah… But, it seemed that Ogata was surprised when he saw me coming."

_Akira_: "He didn't expect that I'm going to ask you to this convention. He thought that I would ask Mashiba instead."

_Hikaru_: "Why didn't you?"

_Akira_: "Well, I'm not that all familiar with him even though he was with my father's tutoring group."

_Hikaru_: "And why did you ask me to come along?"

_Akira_: "Do you really have to ask?"

_'I have to ask that, Akira. I really have to. Because I don't know the answer.'_

_---_

_Akira_: "Maybe we should go to the beach together someday,"

_Hikaru_: "What?"

_Akira_: "Us. You and me,"

_Hikaru_: "Why?"

_Akira_: "I just thought it would be fun. Is that something you should ask for reason?"

_'Yes, I think that's something I should ask for reason. Because I still don't know the answer, Akira.'_

_---_

_Hikaru_: "Uh, Touya, did you ask the front desk why you were moved out?"

_Akira_: "Yes. They said it was their mistake in administration. Actually I was set with Ogata-san from the first place, but they wrote your name instead."

_Hikaru_: "Oh…"

_Akira_: "But to be honest, I prefer with you,"

_'Why is that? But I bet you would say that's the thing I don't have to ask for reason. But I really don't know the reason, Akira.'_

_---_

_Ogata_: "I think Akira-kun likes you."

---

Pause. Rewind. Play.

---

_Ogata_: "I think Akira-kun likes you."

---------------

Hikaru secretly sighed as his opponent resigned. Hikaru knew it was a tough match, so he felt relieved for winning it.

He exited the room and saw Waya and Isumi were chatting in the social room.

"Hi, guys, how was it?"

"Seven and a half moku," Waya sipped his soda pop.

"Better. Twenty moku," Isumi smiled for his victory. "What about you, Shindou?"

"I was this close to losing," Hikaru put his thumb and index finger together.

"No wonder, it was Dan-5 Minamoto you've just defeat. Anyway Shindou, have you heard the news?"

"No. What is it, Waya?" Hikaru took a seat beside Waya.

Waya glanced at Isumi who was carefully sipping his steaming coffee, "Isumi has a girlfriend."

Isumi choked on his drink. "Waya!!"

"Really? Is that true, Isumi?" Hikaru leaned forward excited. Meanwhile Waya grinned happily.

"No! She's not my girlfriend! Waya, how could you tell such cheesy news!?" Isumi said both to Hikaru and Waya. He seemed to be panic.

"Aw, come on, Isumi. I know you like her very much." Waya waved his hand.

"No…"

"You mean you don't like her?"

"I don't mean that. I mean… I like her, but…"

"See!? You like her! End of story."

"Waya!"

"Waya…" Suddenly Hikaru spoke.

"Shindou, I know you'd understand. Explain to this little stubborn person," Isumi crossed his hands and stared at Waya.

"Waya, how do you know Isumi likes her?"

"Shindou!" Isumi nearly scream. His face was blushing heavily.

Waya grinned in full satisfaction. "You see, Shindou… There's a difference in the way you treat the person you like respectively and the person you like in the manner of sexual attraction. And I clearly see that the way Isumi treated this girl is very different to how he treated other people, especially other girls he knew."

"How do you know?"

"Shindou, please stop asking Waya what he doesn't know…"

"No, my dear Isumi-san, on the contrary, I know very well," Waya started to smile in a creepy way, "So, where were we? Ah, yes, how Isumi treated this special girl."

Isumi felt irritated but he couldn't stop Waya from babbling, so he decided to stay there to supervise whatever Waya is going to say to Hikaru.

"Last week Isumi asked me to go to the book store to buy some cooking books. So there we went. At the book store we met this girl. Isumi introduced her to me as Shizuka, an old friend of him. That was not the first time I saw Isumi with a girl before. But the way he looked at this girl was different to how he looked at other girls…"

"And only with that you suddenly accused me falling in love with her? That is very shallow, Waya."

"That's not all, Isumi."

"Please continue, Waya," Hikaru said made Isumi nearly gaped. What's with his sudden attraction in such topic?

Waya continued his bed time story, "Later on, I found out that Isumi asked Shizuka to the same book store. When I asked Isumi was he looking for another book about Chinese food which he bought when he went to the store with me, surprisingly Isumi said he wasn't looking for any book. In other word, he only wanted to go out with Shizuka. Period."

"Waya," Isumi said calmly, "I'm not that lousy. If I want to ask a girl for a date, I'd ask her to a place where couples really went for their dates."

Waya snorted, "But unfortunately you don't have the courage to ask a girl, so you just find some reason such 'Let's go to the book store. There's a book I need to buy'."

"I did not…" Isumi didn't continue his line. His face already turned red again.

"Isumi," Waya leaned forward facing Isumi, "When people didn't know how to ask their crush to go out or to spend some time together, they usually made up odd or lame reasons. And more often, they made reasons which have no reasons."

Isumi sat still with his face rather blushed. It seemed that Waya's words really hit the target.

Those words also hit someone else's consciousness. Hikaru tilted his head down.

'Reasons which have no reasons.' Speaking of that, Hikaru remembered that he also had those kinds of reasons before.

The time where he got upset because Ogata suddenly took his seat at the Go salon or when Ogata always pushed him aside whenever Hikaru was about to sit beside Akira at the Go convention; the time where he got disappointed to find out that Akira was moved out to another room; the time where he suddenly called Akira by his first name; and also the time where he felt excited because Akira invited him for a dinner at his house.

Those things don't have reasonable reasons. No, they really don't. Except… that Hikaru likes Akira, not only as a friend, but for something deeper than that.

Suddenly, the documentary movie that was played last night inside Hikaru's head played its scenes again.

_Hikaru_: "And why did you ask me to come along?"

_Akira_: "Do you really have to ask?"

---

_Akira_: "I just thought it would be fun. Is that something you should ask for reason?"

---

_Akira_: "But to be honest, I prefer with you,"

---

There it was… reasons which have no reasons.

---

_Ogata_: "I think Akira-kun likes you."

---

On second thought, maybe there's one certain reason after all.

**tbc**


	8. Out for Lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. It belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.**

**Crusty's**** Note: **Hi again… :)

---

**Out For Lunch**

Hikaru took a deep breath before he opened the Go salon's door.

The little talk he had with Waya and Isumi yesterday made him felt that he should take a test of truth.

Hikaru was still unsure, but if he really had a crush on Akira and Akira also had the same crush, he needs to know if it was true.

"Irasshaimase. Ah! Shindou, how are you today?" Ichikawa smiled to Hikaru.

"I'm fine, thank you," Hikaru smiled back. He walked nervously to the table where Akira already sat.

"You're on time. Wow…" Akira spoke in rather monotone.

"Yea-yea…" Hikaru sat his butt. Akira put down the Go journal he was reading before and took the stone bowl.

"Uh, Akira?"

"Yes?" Akira stopped his hand.

"Uh, I… Do you remember when you said that we spent too much time just by playing Go? I was wondering maybe this time we should pass that. Why don't we just hang out somewhere and forget about Go for a while…what do you say?"

Akira stared down at the bowl in his hand. Silent for a moment. Hikaru thought that Akira must be disappointed.

"Okay, let's do that."

Hikaru raised his brows. He didn't expect to be this easy.

Akira stood up from his chair and walked outside. Hikaru quickly stood up too and followed Akira.

"Where are you boys going?" Ichikawa stared at them confused.

"Hikaru said there's a ramen shop near the station that serves really good ramen, so we're out for lunch. His treat," Akira smiled to Ichikawa and pointed his thumb at Hikaru.

"Oh, I see," Ichikawa giggled a bit, meanwhile Hikaru grinned. _'What ramen? Moreover, my treat?'_

--------------

"So, we're out. Where do you wanna go?" Akira clutched his school bag.

"Uh, ramen shop near the station?"

"There is actually a ramen shop near the station?"

"No," Hikaru grinned.

Akira chuckled.

"I wonder how you ended up with that story."

"I don't know," Akira smiled. "Maybe we could go out to have some pizza?"

"Uh, okay."

Hikaru and Akira walked side by side and talked about their recent matches. They still talked about Go even though they said this trip shouldn't mention anything about Go, but that should be okay as long it doesn't all about Go. The board game that made them meets each other, anyway.

"Akira, your father had gone to China again, right?"

"Yes. The competition going on there is very tight, but that's what motivates him."

Hikaru observed Akira's face as they walked. If Waya saw them, would he say that Hikaru looks at Akira differently than he looks at other people?

Suddenly Akira turned his face to Hikaru. Hikaru startled and quickly looked the other way.

"What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Hikaru answered nervously.

"Is there something on my face?" Akira rubbed his cheek.

"No! Nothing's weird with you face."

Akira glanced at Hikaru. "Umm… Hikaru…"

"What?"

"When you left my house, after the dinner, I felt there was something you were hiding."

"What? No, I wasn't hiding anything. What makes you think so?"

"Well, you seemed in a hurry that time, it was like you're avoiding me. You acted weird like that right after you went to the bathroom."

Hikaru didn't reply. That time, he met Ogata at the bathroom and Ogata were asking odd questions about the time Hikaru and Akira went to the beach together.

"Hikaru… did you... meet any ghost?"

"What!? Where?" The 'ghost' word suddenly reminded Hikaru of Sai and he was a bit panicked thinking that maybe Akira already figured out the secret.

"Well, maybe you met some ghost at the bathroom and you thought that my house is creepy, that's why you quickly decided to go home," Akira said lightly as if it wasn't something silly to say.

_'A ghost?__ I was holding one's glasses that time…' _"No, I didn't meet any ghost. Honestly, that is so silly, Akira."

"So, what's wrong?" Akira slightly blushed realizing his own stupidity.

Hikaru sighed to face Akira's stubbornness. He just won't stop after he got the answer. "Nothing's wrong, and I don't want to talk about this because we're going to have some pizza and we're going to eat happily!"

Akira said nothing. He realized he wanted this to be a pleasant walk and they weren't at his father's Go salon, so there was no reason for debating.

"Ah! Let's eat here!" Hikaru didn't wait for Akira's answer, he quickly entered a ramen shop.

Akira sighed, 'I thought we're going to have pizza…'

Inside the place, Akira and Hikaru sat side by side by the counter. Hikaru huffed and puffed his steaming ramen excitedly.

"Hikaru…"

"Hn?" Hikaru couldn't exactly talk because his mouth was stuffed with the noodles.

"What were you talking about with Ogata-san?"

Hikaru choked on his ramen. "What-what do you mean?" He thought could it be that Akira already knew about his little talk with Ogata at the bathroom.

"You know, during the ride to and from my house."

"Oh… Well, umm… nothing special, just small talks. That's all."

"Well, I hope you guys get along well."

"Why you think like that?"

Akira chuckled, "Because you always think he's creepy."

Hikaru scratched his head rather embarrassed. Slowly he sipped the soup from his bowl and glanced at Akira. Perhaps this is the right time to ask.

"Uh, Akira… You said before that you like Ogata, right?"

"That's true."

"How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much do you like him?"

"Uh…" Akira scratched his head rather confused, "Well, I… like him a lot…"

Hikaru bit his lip. _'Okay, that was too straight to the point…' "_And… what about me… I mean... do you like me?"

Akira stared Hikaru. "Yes. I like you."

"How… how much?"

"A lot."

"Like Ogata?"

"A lot... but not like Ogata," Akira smiled.

Hikaru silenced to see the smile. He wanted to ask again what was the meaning of Akira's words, but he just couldn't spit out the line.

"And what about you, Hikaru?" Suddenly Akira spoke, "Do you like me?"

"Uh… I…" It was supposed to be easy to say it, but why it wasn't? "I…"

Akira was still staring at Hikaru. He has to get the answer.

"I… Yes."

Akira raised his brows "Yes? Yes what?"

Hikaru muttered inside. "Yes… I like you…"

Akira smiled. Meanwhile Hikaru looked down to his shoes. His face blushed in red.

Akira leaned his chin on his palm, "How much?" It seemed that he found the right time to tease Hikaru. It's not his habit to tease someone, but Hikaru looked adorably cute when he's blushing.

Hikaru swore some more inside. He knew Akira was playing with him, but at the same time he wanted to answer the question. This was more than enough to assure Hikaru that he actually got a crush on Akira.

"…lot…" Hikaru mumbled.

"What?"

"A lot! I like you a lot!!" Hikaru shouted and made the customers in that shop stared. Even the chef nearly threw his wok for he was surprised because of the yell.

Akira quickly paid the food and dragged Hikaru out.

-------------

Akira didn't let go of his grip untill he thought they were far enough from the shop. He realized they were at an empty playground after he looked around. He thought he just has to get themselves away from the stares, he didn't care where he dragged Hikaru.

"Hikaru, what was that!? You don't have to shout!"

"You need an answer, there you have it," Hikaru replied careless and walked ahead Akira.

Akira sighed, "You're such a handful to handle…"

Hikaru turned to face Akira, "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are actually…"

"No – I – am - not!"

"Hikaru…"

"What!?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Hikaru got stiffen. His jaws were tightly closed and his heart felt like it stopped beating.

"Sorry… Forget I said that." Akira started to walk, "Let's go home, it's getting dark."

Hikaru was still standing mutely meanwhile Akira already about two meters in front of him.

"Akira…"

Akira stopped and turned.

"Why you want to kiss me?"

"Because I like you."

"Does that mean you're going to kiss Ogata too?"

"No."

"But you like him."

"Not like the way I like you. I've said that before, right?"

"How exactly is… the way you like me?"

Akira slightly smiled, "I don't know how to put it into words. Maybe I'll come up with an idea tomorrow. Let's go…" Akira reached out his hand to Hikaru.

Hikaru walked approaching Akira, but he didn't take Akira's hand.

They left the playground in silence.

"Next time, I'll pay for the ramen," Hikaru mumbled beside Akira.

Akira smiled inside. "Yes."

While they walked, secretly Hikaru glanced at Akira. _'Akira, it's not that I don't want you to kiss me, but… I ate a lot of onion in my ramen. An onion flavored kiss isn't a good idea for a first kiss…'_

**tbc**


	9. The Tutoring

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Hikaru****no**** Go. It belongs to ****Hotta****Yumi**** and Obata Takeshi.**

**Crusty's note: **Okay, hi again! Thx 4 keep on staying tuned. Ha-ha… sorry 4 the 'teaser' on previous chappie. I guarantee the boys will have their first kiss. Only, it won't come that easy, he-he…

**---**

**The Tutoring**

That night, Hikaru went to Akari's house because he needs to borrow her math book. He also needs some tutoring for his failing grade.

"Just a minute, Hikaru," Akari went out of her room because her mother told her there was a phone for her.

Hikaru sighed. Actually, he didn't want to study any math. But his mother forced him to. Sometimes he regretted his decision to go to high school. Maybe he should just follow Waya's decision for not continuing his study and concentrating in becoming a pro.

Today Hikaru didn't come to school because he had an early match. After that, he didn't go to the Go salon because Akira wouldn't be there. His schedule was right after Hikaru.

Hikaru was still remembering the scene at the playground where Akira wanted to kiss him. That was very shocking but also very exciting.

"Sorry, Hikaru," suddenly Akari appeared by the door, "Well, which you want to study first?" Akari sat in front of Hikaru and opened her math book.

"Who was that on the phone?" Hikaru leaned his chin on his palm. He was more interested in chatting instead of studying.

"Oh, it was Shinji."

"Shinji?"

"Yes, from class 1-B. He's the member of basketball club. He's a very nice person you know. And he also loves animal."

"Okay… but you don't have to go that detail."

Akari rather blushed.

"You didn't tell me you already have a boyfriend."

"Why should I? You were too busy with Go, anyway," Akari pouted and closed her book. "Moreover… I've given up on you…" She mumbled the last sentence.

"What?"

"Nothing," Akari grinned.

"So, how long you've been dating with this Shinji?" Hikaru brought the snack plate to his lap.

"For about two weeks."

Hikaru stop his chewing. "Have you two kissed?"

"Hikaru! What did you ask that for!?" Akari banged the table. Her face was blushing heavily.

"Just wondering… What did he say when he wanted to kiss you?"

"I'm not gong to answer that. And I think you should just go home if you don't have any wish to study!"

"Did you quickly say yes?"

"Hikaru! Please!" Akari took a pillow and threw it to Hikaru's face.

"Akari, please," Hikaru grinned, "We rarely get the chance to hang out together anymore. There's nothing wrong if you want to share some of your story with me."

"One thing that makes me wonders, Hikaru, why you suddenly wanna know about this kind of stuff?" Akari put a sly smile.

"Huh? Uh, nothing special."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"No."

"Really?" Akari pulled her face closer to Hikaru. "I got a feeling you're planning to kiss someone."

"No I'm not!"

"You don't have to be that panic," Akari giggled.

"I'm not panic!"

"Okay, since we're friends, I'll tell you some tips how to start a kiss."

Hikaru didn't debate this time. He thought he could use some help from Akari.

"Firstly," Akari smiled, "You have to make eye contact. Eye contact always starts everything. Also don't forget your distance with the person you want to kiss. Closer is better."

"So, should I stare first or approach first?" Hikaru forgot that he was denying before.

Akari smiled some more, "Well, maybe you should make sure you're not standing too far first."

"And then?"

"And then… you can choose. You want to ask for permission to kiss or you just gonna pull your face closer and kiss. But I prefer the last one. Asking permission is kinda lame."

"Oh…" But to Hikaru, Akira didn't sound lame when he asked for permission to kiss him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me who is it you want to kiss?" Akari grinned.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to kiss someone."

"Sure…"

"Akari…"

"What?" Akari was ready to hear a name.

"What should you eat before you kiss?"

"Huh? Uh, well I think mint candy is the best choice. But you also have to make sure you've brushed your teeth."

"Oh… In that case…" suddenly Hikaru stood up, "I better go home now. It's kinda late and I need a rest. Can I borrow your math book?"

"Sure thing, but don't forget to bring it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Akari walked Hikaru to the door. After politely refused an offer for dinner from Akari's mother, Hikaru and Akari went outside.

"I'll walk you to the corner," Akari said.

"You don't have to, it's cold outside. Well, see you tomorrow." Hikaru waved and left.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru slightly turned.

"When you already kissed this person, could you give me a name?"

Hikaru grinned, "Okay, but I can't promise you that."

Akari smiled.

When Hikaru almost gone by the corner, Akari shouted, "You can also try to wear lipgloss!"

Hikaru nearly hit the sign pole.

**tbc**


	10. Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. It belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.**

**Crusty's Note:** Sorry it took some time to post this chappie, there were some uploading troubles :p Anyway, this chap is my favorite one of this fic, hope it could be your favorite too :)

**-**

**Confession**

Hikaru and Akira we're playing Go as usual. This time, Hikaru won.

"I'm not going to let you win on the next game, Hikaru," Akira leaned backward to his chair.

"Yeah, whatever," Hikaru grinned. He felt very satisfied.

Akira stood up, "I'm going to get some drink. Do you want any?"

"No… There's something I want more than that…"

Akira raised his eyebrows, "What's that?"

"Your kiss."

'WHACK!'

"Why did you hit me?" Hikaru quickly stood up. But suddenly he got pale to realize that he was in his classroom. His classmates were laughing at him and the math teacher was standing in front of him with a text book in his hand he used to hit Hikaru's head.

"Sleeping in class is so unforgiven, Shindou."

Hikaru thought he saw the teacher's glasses were flashing.

"Stand outside until this class over," the teacher pointed the door. Hikaru dragged his feet reluctantly. Not because he was sorry not able to join the lesson, but because he was very embarrassed.

Outside, Hikaru wondered why he had such dream.

He wanted to kiss Akira. That's true. But did he want to kiss Akira that bad made him dream of such thing? Or was it just regret because they didn't kiss at the playground before?

After Hikaru learned some little tips about kissing from Akari last night, the eagerness in kissing Akira was growing bigger and bigger. Hikaru couldn't stop wondering how Akira's lips would taste like.

'_If he is going to kiss me again, I'll be ready for that.'_

-

"Hikaru, I heard the teacher sent you to stand outside," Akari visited Hikaru at his classroom during the lunch break.

"Yeah…"

"Is it because you couldn't stop thinking about the way you're going to kiss your crush?"

"What? No!" Hikaru slightly blushed.

"Whatever," Akari smiled, "Well, I'm just gonna say good luck to you, bye!" Akari left the classroom.

"Sigh… she came just to tease me…" Hikaru muttered under his breath.

Akari came to say good luck as if Hikaru is the one who's gonna start the kiss. But actually, Hikaru wasn't that confident to do it. He preferred Akira asking him the same question he asked at the playground before. And if Akira did, Hikaru was planning to say yes without any hesitation.

After school, Hikaru was going to go to the Go salon and play against Akira as usual. He wondered how Akira would act.

-

Hikaru opened the salon door carefully. He peeped inside. Ichikawa was at the front desk but he didn't see Akira at the usual table.

Hikaru pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Irasshaimase… Ah, Shindou," Ichikawa smiled.

"Where's Akira?" Hikaru looked around.

"He couldn't come, sorry. But there's someone to see you," Ichikawa pointed at a table on the corner.

Hikaru saw someone with a white suit was sitting there. Ogata.

"Him? Why?" Hikaru knitted his brows. He felt reluctant to approach the guy.

"He said he's replacing Akira to play against you."

"What? Whose idea was that?" Hikaru really wanted to leave, but Ogata already saw him so he couldn't.

"Why are you here?" Hikaru asked. He was sitting face to face with Ogata.

"Akira-kun couldn't make it. There was an urgent thing, he has to go to the institute."

"Really? What happened?"

"Nothing much. Just something about his schedule, that's all."

"And why are you here? You don't have the responsibility to replace him, you know."

"I know. I just need to talk to you" Ogata smiled.

Hikaru said nothing. He wondered what is it that Ogata needs to say to him.

"How is it going with you and Akira-kun?"

"What? Uh, we're doing just fine," Hikaru replied rather confused. _'What was that suppose to mean?'_

"I hope what I've said before didn't make you uneasy," Ogata lit his cigarette.

"About what?"

"About Akira-kun likes you."

Hikaru stared at Ogata. "Actually, I wondered why you said that…"

"I just felt saying what I'm thinking. I think Akira-kun doesn't consider you only as his rival or a friend to play Go with. I know him, that's why I can say this."

"Why is it important for you to say it?"

"I don't want him to get hurt."

Hikaru's heart thumped to hear that. "What do you mean?"

"Akira-kun doesn't have a lot of friends, and he's not that good in making one. I'm afraid, if he already likes a person and that person betrayed him, the wound won't be easy to heal," Ogata stared deep at Hikaru.

Hikaru stared back with no less intense, "Are you saying that I'm gong to hurt him?"

"No. But someday you might. I told you that he likes you because I wanna know how you felt for him. If you don't like him the way he likes you… I think you should let him know from the first place… before he got misunderstood about you."

Hikaru tilted his face down staring at the Go-ban. He had told Akira that he likes Akira a lot. Was that a mistake? Could it be that actually he doesn't like Akira the way Akira likes him?

Have he hurt Akira already?

"You see, Shindou," Ogata put off his cigarette, "If it wasn't because of you, I'm not going to give up."

Hikaru quickly stared at Ogata. He was thinking could it be that Ogata…

"I met Akira-kun first than you met him. I know him better than you know him. But he seemed to be happy near you… and his smile is important for me. That's why, I'm giving him up. Letting him with you is still fine with me. It hurts, but it's fine."

Hikaru gulped.

"But if you don't feel the same way as Akira-kun feels about you… I won't be that hesitant to take him away from you," Ogata smiled. Somehow his smile was scary to Hikaru.

"Well, Shindou? What are you going to say about my confession?"

Hikaru cleared his throat. "I like Akira. But honestly, I don't exactly know how much I like him. I'm glad you told me this and I honored your confession, but I don't like what you said about giving him up. He's not yours, neither mine. If he wants to choose someone, it is all up to him. One thing for sure, I won't give up. If you want to take him away, so be it. I'm not just gonna stand and watch your moves. I'm a pro and I'm gonna strike back," Hikaru smiled firmly made Ogata speechless. He was impressed with Hikaru's statement.

"Wow, that was very heroic, Shindou," Ogata smiled in a charming way. "I guess I'll see you later then. I'm all done with my talking. Bye."

Ogata stood up from his chair and went outside the salon.

"Phew! What's with that guy?" Hikaru wiped his forehead and sighed in relieve. He still felt his heart thumping. He couldn't believe that he said all of those things to Ogata.

If Akira was there, he couldn't imagine how Akira would look like hearing his 'heroic' statement.

Hikaru leaned backward to his seat. Slowly, he tried to remember what Ogata have said before. Suddenly he could feel how Ogata feels.

He met Akira way way back before Hikaru met Akira. He experienced lots of things with Akira before Hikaru did.

And now he saw someone getting closer with Akira… he got every reason to be worried… and to be hurt…

'_But I like him too, Ogata. I'm sorry, but I like him.'_

Hikaru stood and went to the door. After he said goodbye to Ichikawa, he left the Go salon.

Hikaru planned to meet Akira tonight.

**tbc**


	11. Something Strawberry

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Hikaru****no**** Go. It belongs to ****Hotta****Yumi**** and Obata Takeshi.**

**Something Strawberry**

"Moshimoshi, Touya residence."

"Akira?"

"Ah, Hikaru. What's up?"

"Can I see you right now?"

"Uh, sure… What's the matter?"

"Umm, I'll tell you later. Let's meet at the park, 9 pm, okay?"

"Well, okay…"

Akira looked at his wrist watch. It was 9.30 pm.

"Where is he?" Akira snorted. Waiting alone in this cold wasn't what he expected.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

Akira saw Hikaru was running towards him.

"You should've said 9.30…"

"Sorry, sorry," Hikaru panted made Akira stop his scolding. "My mom suddenly needed my help at the kitchen. Sorry…"

"It's okay," Akira sighed. "So, what is it you want to tell me?"

"Uh, I…" Hikaru tried to calm himself, "I… Since I told you that I like you, I started to wonder how exactly that 'like' word means… And I've come to a conclusion…" Hikaru cleared his throat, "That word means that I'm happy when you asked me to go to the convention with you, it means I'm happy when you called me 'Hikaru', it means I'm jealous when you said you like Ogata, and it also means I wish I kissed you at the playground before…"

Akira widened his eyes.

"…And most of all… I think I'm falling for you…"

Akira bit his lips. He wanted to say something… he wished he could say something.

"I... I only wanted to say that. Sorry I asked to meet this late…" Hikaru looked down, he didn't want Akira to see his red face.

"Hikaru…?"

"W-what?" Hikaru slightly raised his face. He saw Akira was smiling softly.

"If I'm going to kiss you right now, are you going to say no?"

Hikaru's heart beating fast. _'Stay calm, __Hikaru__… just remember what __Akari__ told you…'_

Akira came closer. His distance with Hikaru was getting closer until it was only one inch far between their faces.

'_He's the one doing the approaching thing... okay, I'm gonna be the one to kiss first…'_

But Akira already tilted his face to kiss Hikaru.

'_He's the one who's gonna do the first move, fine… I didn't eat anything funny tonight…'_

And their lips met, and Hikaru opened his mouth…

'_Wait! I haven't brushed my teeth!"_

But the kiss was too sweet to refuse. And without hesitation, Hikaru kissed Akira back equally eager as Akira.

Akira couldn't stop his hands from reaching Hikaru's waist. He pulled Hikaru closer to him. Hikaru slung his arms around Akira's neck.

When their lips parted, both Hikaru and Akira were gasping. When Hikaru's eyes met Akira's, Hikaru looked down. Suddenly he felt very shy.

Akira caressed Hikaru's dyed hair, "You tasted like strawberry…"

"W-what?" Hikaru blushed.

"I think you ate pie."

"It was donut," Hikaru mumbled.

"Oh, sorry," Akira chuckled.

"I… I think we should just go home now," Hikaru got himself off of Akira's embrace.

Akira smiled watching Hikaru who was walking ahead him.

"I'll walk you home, what do you say?"

"Huh?" Hikaru turned. "You don't have to… Well, okay…"

Akira laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

Hikaru muttered.

Akira quickly got beside him and they walked side by side to Hikaru's house.

"Hikaru…"

"What?"

"I've said to you before that I don't know how to put it into words how exactly is the way I like you… But last night I came up with an idea."

Hikaru didn't reply. He just waited for Akira to speak.

"The way I like you is like… playing Go…"

Hikaru sweatdropped. Lucky he didn't hit any sign pole. _'This guy really doesn't know any word beside Go…'_

"Ah! You're home." Akira smiled. They've reached Hikaru's house already. "I guess I should be leaving now."

"Uh, you don't wanna drop by?"

"Maybe later. Oyasumi, Hikaru." Akira waved and left.

"Oyasumi." Hikaru watched Akira until he was out of sight.

Actually Hikaru didn't understand why Akira said liking him is like playing Go. He wished to ask but it was enough for the night. Hikaru was ready to hit the bed and having a very beautiful dream about a strawberry tasted kiss.

**tbc**

**Crusty's endnote: ** This is coming to the end, get ready :)


	12. Hidden Agenda

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. It belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi**

…

**Hidden Agenda**

The school yard was very crowded. Some students left the school already and some were still there to do whatever they were going to do.

Akira was one of the students who quickly left the school yard.

When he got in front of the gate, someone approached him. "Konnichiwa, Akira-kun."

"Akira was rather surprised to see the person. "Ah! Ogata-san?"

"I know you got a match today, so I think I'll just ride you to the institute, what do you say?" Ogata smiled.

"Um… okay."

…

"How were your recent matches Ogata-san?" Akira asked while they were on the way to the institute.

"Just fine."

"You're getting closer to the Ouza title aren't you?"

"Yes," Ogata smiled in satisfaction, "I hope I'll be able to reach it."

"Well, knowing your ability, I think you will."

Ogata glanced at Akira sitting next to him. His words really gave him the power of confidence.

"Akira-kun, what do you think about Shindou?"

"Huh?" Akira slightly blushed. He had kissed Hikaru last night. Hearing someone mentioned the name was pretty heart-thumping. "What do you mean, Ogata-san?"

"Well, it wasn't a long time ago since you determined him as your rival, but now I noticed that you two are getting friendlier. I supposed the way you look at him has changed."

"Umm…"

"So, what do you think about him?"

Akira didn't reply quickly. He took his time to think. "I… I think he's a very interesting person. Sometimes you think you know him, but then you realized there are so many things that you don't know about him and those things surprised you. Yet, it makes you wanna know more about him. It makes you want to discover what else that he has that might surprise you. He's interesting." Akira smiled to himself.

Ogata said nothing. But then he spoke rather mumbling, "I see."

"What about you, Ogata-san? What do you think about Hikaru?" Akira turned to Ogata.

Ogata felt a bit uncomfortable to hear Akira said 'Hikaru', but he still performed his calm attitude. "I think he's nice."

"He is, isn't he?"

"Hn…"

Without realizing Ogata's expression, Akira went on, "Since I stopped acting hostile to Hikaru and got the chance to meet him more frequent, I started to think that considering Hikaru just as a rival is a waste of time while I can find something more from him."

"Have you found more?"

Akira smiled softly, "Yes."

Ogata felt his mouth dry.

'I've found something more about you too, Akira. Each day I passed, I found pieces of you that I've never realized you own them. I collected them and treasured them. Why can't you see it?'

In no time, they've reached the institute.

"Good luck on your matches, Ogata-san," Akira said smiling before they parted.

"Thanks. You too."

Akira waved and turned to leave.

After some seconds, Ogata called Akira, "Akira-kun!"

Akira turned again, "Yes?"

"…Nothing… Good luck."

Akira seemed confused, but then he smiled, "Thank you."

Ogata watched Akira's back until he was out of sight. Then the man sighed.

Once again he failed to say it. Every time he gathered the courage to say the words to Akira, he always failed to say it when he saw the tender face.

Ogata put a bitter smile, "I can have all the title in the world, but I might not be able to have you."

Then he left the institute.

…

That night, Akira visited Hikaru at his house. No special occasion, just visiting and planning to spend some quality time together.

Hikaru turn on the TV in his room, "I've borrowed a movie from my friend, maybe you'd wanna watch it."

"Um, I guess not. I'm kinda not in the mood to watch movie."

Hikaru tilted his head to the side. "Well, what do you wanna do?" Suddenly Hikaru leaned forward facing Akira, "Don't tell me you want to play Go!"

Akira chuckled, "No, of course no. Well, maybe I do, but not now."

Hikaru sighed in relieve, "That's good. I thought you're going to say yes."

Hikaru took the magazines scattered on the floor. "I hope you don't mind with the mess. My room is not always like this. Most of the time it's quite tidy."

"It's okay," Akira smiled observing Hikaru who was tidying his room.

"Uh, Akira?"

"Yes?"

"Have you met Ogata lately?"

"I met him today."

"You did?" Hikaru turned to Akira.

"Yes. He drove me to the institute after school."

"Oh… Umm… What were you two talking about?"

Akira tried to recall. "Oh, we were talking about you."

"What?" Hikaru nearly shouted. He felt worried thinking that Ogata might've told Akira about Hikaru's 'heroic' –so Ogata said- statement at the Go salon.

"Yes. Ogata-san asked me about what I think about you."

Hikaru got silenced. Then he said carefully, "And what did you say to him?"

"It's a secret," Akira smiled.

"What? It was me you were talking about! I have the right to know!"

"It's nothing important, really."

"Yes it is!" Hikaru persisted.

Akira crawled facing Hikaru, "It's nothing…"

Hikaru didn't reply again. All he can hear was his heart beat thumping rapidly. His face and Akira's were only a breath away.

Slowly and hesitantly, Hikaru tilted his face to capture Akira's mouth.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Hikaru and Akira quickly withdrew.

"Hikaru…" Hikaru's mother walked in with the tea.

"Thanks mom," Hikaru grinned awkwardly. His heart was still thumping. Akira smiled to Mrs. Shindou. He was no less nervous thinking that he and Hikaru were nearly caught in the act.

"Okay, I'll just leave you two," Hikaru's mother smiled and gone behind the door.

"Phew… that was close," Hikaru leaned to the side of his bed. Meanwhile Akira tried to hold his laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hikaru pouted, "I wasn't the only one looked silly!"

"Yes. Both of us were silly, weren't we?" Now Akira really laughed.

Hikaru was still pouting, but then he chuckled.

Still smiling, Akira said, "You're so cute, Hikaru."

Automatically, Hikaru blushed.

"Liking you is like playing Go…" Akira said again, "…very addicting."

Hikaru blushed some more. Actually Hikaru hates being seen by Akira when he blushed. But this time he didn't mind.

"A-Akira?" Hikaru asked carefully.

"What?" Akira sat very close beside Hikaru on the floor.

"Are we… you know… Are we… couples?"

Akira smiled softly, "Sure. Why did you ask that?"

"Just… just to make sure." Hikaru pretended to look careless.

Akira put his arm around Hikaru's head and brought it to his shoulder. Hikaru leaned his head comfortably. He closed his eyes.

Both of the boys were sitting next to each other, closing their eyes and enjoying the peaceful moment.

At this kind of time, it seemed that nothing matters anymore.

Nothing matters beside to be with the one you love.

…

Hikaru pushed the door bell. He was in front of Ogata's apartement.

After the bell rang, in no time, the person Hikaru meant to meet was standing in front of him.

"Shindou? What are you doing here?"

"Uh… I won't be long. I… I just need to tell you something… I… "

Ogata sighed, "You and Akira are together?"

"Huh?" _'How do you know?_' "Well, yes_…_ but that's not what I want to say!" Hikaru quickly said before Ogata thinks that he was bragging about it.

"What I want to say is… I never meant to make you upset, but… I really like Akira, actually I love him. And…"

Ogata smiled, "Shindou, you fool…"

"What?"

"I know what you want to say. You don't have to feel sorry. You won this fair and square. I know both of us have the same feeling to Akira, but… it seemed that you're the only one who has the courage to show it…"

Hikaru listened to Ogata in full attention.

"It doesn't matter who met who first. I've spent my time with him longer than you have, but it's you who've touched his heart. You're the one he loves Shindou…"

Hikaru was speechless. Ogata showed his mature side when he said those words. Somehow it impressed Hikaru.

"Well, are you done?" Ogata smiled.

"Huh? Uh… ah… yeah... Umm... Ogata-san, thank you…"

Hikaru left the apartment after he excused himself.

Ogata watched Hikaru from the balcony of his apartment. He felt jealousy, but he didn't hate Hikaru. He couldn't blame Hikaru if Akira loves the boy. Moreover, who could blame love, anyway?

The weather was getting hot. Summer is on the way. Hikaru wiped his wet bangs off his forehead.

"Man, I'm sweating! The weather is really getting hotter each day."

Hikaru entered Touya Kouyo's Go salon. After saying hi to Ichikawa, he went to the table where he and Akira always play Go together.

Hikaru sat there and started to play alone. Akira got an early match, so he'll be at the Go salon in about ten minutes later.

"Hi, Hikaru!"

Hikaru turned to see who was speaking. "Akari?"

"Hi," Akari smiled and took the seat in front of Hikaru. "I never thought I'm gonna meet you here."

"What are you doing here, Akari? Don't tell me on this sunny Sunday you and Shinji are going to play Go for your date."

"No, silly! Yukari-senpai, from the Go club, wanted to meet me here. I guess I'm early, she's not here yet," Akari looked around.

"Oh… But why here?"

"She said it would be good to practice here. I can meet a lot of tough opponents."

"And most of them are grandpas…" Hikaru said carelessly.

Akari giggled, "Don't say that, Hikaru! What about you? What are you doing here?"

"To play Go…" Hikaru cleared the Go-ban. He can't concentrate with Akari kept on talking to him.

"With Touya?"

"Yes."

"Have you kissed him?"

"WHAT?" Hikaru almost fell from his chair. Some elders stared at them.

Akari giggled some more, "I knew it!"

"What did you know?" Hikaru got annoyed and panicked by the giggle.

"It was Touya you're going to kiss."

Hikaru wanted to say no, but he knew it's gonna be useless to lie. "How… how do you know?" he said nearly mumbled.

"For quite some time, I've been guessing there's something between you two," Akari said calmly.

Hikaru leaned forward to the table, "Is that obvious?"

"Somewhat it is. But I wasn't sure. Like I said, I was just guessing, and what do you know, I was right," Akari put a cheeky smile.

Hikaru thought maybe Waya saw the same thing, that's why he said Hikaru and Akira seemed getting closer. Suddenly Hikaru felt very shy. Akari, Waya, and also Ogata might not be the only people who noticed it. Perhaps everyone who knows him and Akira had noticed that too.

"So, how was it?"

"Was what?" Hikaru lifted his face.

"The kiss."

"You might be right that Akira was the one I'm going to kiss, but I haven't kissed him."

"You're lying…" Akari smiled.

Hikaru muttered inside. But then he crossed his arms, "I'm not gonna tell you unless you tell me first about your first kiss with Shinji."

Akari pouted. "Okay, I won't ask."

Hikaru grinned. "Thanks!"

About two minutes later, Akira and Yukari-senpai arrived. Hikaru introduced Akari to Akira and Akari introduced the senpai to both of the boys. Yukari-senpai got excited to meet Hikaru and Akira because she recognized the two pros.

After some bla-bla here and there, they got onto their own business.

…

"Your friend Akari is very nice, Hikaru," Akira said while he and Hikaru walked home.

"Actually she's too cheerful."

"Isn't that something nice?" Akira laughed a little.

"Sometimes it might troubles you."

Akira smiled. "Umm… Hikaru…" Akira said carefully.

"Yes?"

"Last night, Ogata-san called me."

Hikaru raised his brows. "Really? What did he say?"

"He knew about us."

Hikaru said nothing. He thought could it be that Akira was mad.

"I don't know how he knew, but… he said that he hope that I'll be happy. And I don't know why, somehow it was kinda sad when I heard him saying that." Akira tilted his head down.

Hikaru kept silent.

"But he said he's happy to know that we're together… and it made me felt relieve."

"He's a nice person…" Hikaru mumbled. He remembered how Ogata tried to make him feel better when Hikaru met him at his apartment.

"A very nice person," Akira turned to Hikaru and smiled.

Silence for a moment. Hikaru scratched his head, "Um… Say, Akira, summer is coming. What do you think if we go to Kanagawa on our spare time?"

Akira smiled again, "You mean to Hotaru Umi?"

Hikaru grinned, "Yeah. So, what do you say?"

"Sure. I'd love to go there again."

Somehow, Hikaru felt warmth in that line.

"Anyway Hikaru, let's go dine at the ramen shop. What do you say?"

Hikaru smiled cheerfully, "Okay!"

And they walked along the pavement under the night sky, chatting along and laughing together.

Someone said that liking and caring are different color, smell, and taste.

Now Hikaru knows that when Akira said he likes Ogata it means that Akira cares for him. But when Akira said he likes Hikaru it means Akira loves him.

Words tend to send different meanings, especially when you have some suggestive thoughts in your head. But actually, what lies behind those words is the real meaning.

Just like a hidden agenda that hides the real desire and then made you realized things that were unseen before.

And in this case, it made Hikaru realized that he and Akira aren't just rivals or friends.

There was something more.

Something colored beautiful, something smelt nice, and something tasted sweet.

It was love.

**owari**

…

**Crusty's endnote: **Ah, finally it's ended. Actually I meant this to be a one shot, but then it turned out to be kinda too long for a one shot, so after I finished it, I divided this fic into twelve chappies you guys viewing right now.

Well, last words, THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking time to read my fic. I really like this fic and I hope you like it the same.

ARIGATOU MINNAAA-! smiles


End file.
